Watch it Holmes She's a Lioness
by Newt Scamander III
Summary: Petit délire. Holmes / OC


Il fit son deuil de cette façon. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il était mal à l'aise de garder ce mouchoir ensanglanté qui lui rappelait inévitablement le fait qu'Irene était morte.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux lettres brodées, sentit une dernière fois l'odeur particulière qui en était empreinte et le jeta par dessus bord.

Watson avait l'air triste de voir son ami dans cet état. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens et pinça ses lèvres, mais préféra ne pas parler.

Alors qu'il régnait entre eux un silence pesant, une jeune femme s'assit aux côtés de Holmes.

Elle le dévisagea en souriant.

« -Mon style vestimentaire vous perturbe peut être? Lança-t-elle. »

Watson rougit un peu mais ne répondit pas. Holmes fixait l'horizon.

« -Non, c'est juste... Inhabituel de voir une jeune femme ainsi vêtue. Essaya Watson.

-Perturbés, non. Surpris, on ne pourrait dire le contraire. Lâcha Holmes.

-Je vais faire un tour Holmes. Déclara Watson.

-Mais seulement d'une certaine façon. Termina Holmes en plantant ses deux yeux bruns dans ceux de la jeune. »

Elle sourit et lui rendit son regard intrépide en plantant ses prunelles vertes dans ceux du détective.

« -Mais je vous en prie, Mr Holmes, développez. Je vous surprends?

-Un peu effectivement, mais mon camarade maintenant parti, je vous prierai de bien vouloir me rendre mon portefeuille et ma poche à tabac, mademoiselle?

-Syd, appelez moi Syd.

-Bien, mademoiselle Syd. Votre doigté pour le vol à la tire est des plus remarquables, mais malheureusement vous vous en êtes pris à la mauvaise personne. Lança Holmes ajoutant un léger sourire sur la fin de sa phrase. »

Elle ne semblait pas gênée d'avoir été démasquée et rendit le portefeuille à Holmes ainsi que sa poche à tabac en cuir.

Ils se dévisagèrent, Syd souriante Holmes cherchant à voir quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Watson reparut.

« -Ahem, Holmes. Déclara Watson en se raclant la gorge ostensiblement.

-Mh?

-Le chef de bord dit que nous arriverons dans moins de dix minutes à Calais. »

Watson aperçut le regard de Syd et se permit de sourire en coin.

« -Je vous laisse. Déclara Watson en retournant à ses occupations sur le bateau. »

Holmes regarda au ciel. Syd posa une main sur l'épaule de Holmes et saisit son col pour le faire s'approcher d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« -Je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites, qui vous pourchassez, et pourquoi vous allez en France avec ce sac. Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Vous avez toute mon attention. Déclara Holmes en reculant sortant sa pipe de sa poche et préparant son tabac.

-Je suis une amie de Sim, je vous accompagne, que vous le vouliez ou non, et de plus, j'ai une dette à régler vis à vis d'un des hommes de Moriarty. Déclara-t-elle son sourire désormais effacé par la détermination.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Holmes cherchant son briquet, en vain.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. C'est ça que vous cherchez? Déclara Syd en fixant le sac de Simza posé parterre. »

Elle tendis le briquet à Holmes.

« -Habile. Concéda Holmes.

-Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Elle soupira et regarda en direction des côtes françaises.

« -Montreuil hein? Et ça juste grâce aux pèches?

-Vous êtes attentive.

-J'ai des oreilles partout. L'avantage d'avoir du sang de gitan dans les veines je suppose.

-Peut être oui. »

Holmes la regarda avec grand intérêt. Elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux châtains, tressé en une belle natte, un chapeau sur la tête, un costume d'homme de la tête aux pieds, sauf peut être les chaussures qui étaient de belles bottes d'équitation à talon. Et encore, rien n'était sur. Watson reparut, Holmes ne le remarqua pas, mais Syd elle le vit.

« -Votre ami est là Holmes. Déclara Syd.

-Watson, venez là. Demanda le détective. »

Watson s'approcha.

« -Voici Syd, elle est une amie de Madame Simza, elle nous accompagnera. Déclara Holmes.

-Enchanté. Déclara Watson en dégantant sa main pour la tendre à Syd.

-Le plaisir est pour moi Docteur Watson. Répondit Syd en inclinant la tête en signe de respect. »

Watson parut surpris, mais il saisit son manteau et son chapeau ainsi que sa valise.

Holmes l'imita, et Syd récupéra un simple sac de toile qu'elle porta en bandoulière.

« -Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de bagages. Déclara Watson.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin là ou l'on va. Déclara Syd en souriant.

-Comment savez vous que je suis un Docteur d'ailleurs? Demanda Watson.

-Votre longue veste, et puis, j'ai aussi remarqué que vous veniez d'Afghanistan, ce qui est, soit parce que vous êtes soldat, soit médecin. Et rien contre vous, mais quelque chose me dit que vous êtes du genre cérébral, sinon pourquoi traineriez vous avec cet homme. Déclara Syd en jetant un œil à Holmes qui parut surpris qu'elle sache autant de choses.

-Vous me donnez une minute pour discuter avec mon ami? Demanda Watson.

-Je vous en prie. »

Watson saisit Holmes par le bras et l'entraina à quelques mètres pour discuter.

« -On dirait vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Elle me plait bien. Répliqua Holmes en souriant, regardant vers Syd qui commença à rouler une cigarette.

-Je ne veux pas en avoir deux comme vous sur les bras ! Continua Watson.

-Oh elle est loin d'être comme moi. Elle commet bien plus d'erreurs, de plus c'est une femme, et les femmes sont plus « sociables » que les hommes. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle nous suivra même si on lui dit que l'on ne veut pas d'elle. Déclara Sherlock à Watson qui jeta un œil à Syd qui lui sourit en retour.

-Quand je pense que je devrais être a Brighton avec ma femme, et que nous sommes en partance pour Paris. J'espère que cela en vaut la peine Holmes. »

Watson retourna vers Syd et continua à discuter avec elle tandis que Holmes demanda à un fiacre combien cela couterai d'aller jusqu'a Paris en utilisant sa carriole. Le calcul fut simple, le train était moins cher. Ils payèrent donc un fiacre pour les emmener en gare de Lille et prirent le train à destination de Paris.

Vers quatorze heures ils entrèrent en gare du nord, et prirent la direction de Montreuil sans tarder.

« -Ne peut on pas faire une halte? Je connais plein de monde ici. Déclara Syd.

-Holmes, elle a raison, voilà toute la journée que l'on traverse l'Angleterre et maintenant la France.


End file.
